Your Past is My Future
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Masa lalu itu begitu menghantui hidup Kyuhyun. Kenangan menyakitkan itu selalu menggerogoti hatinya, meskipun kini ia telah dewasa. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau masa depan telah menunggunya? Masa depan berkedok seorang namja manis, yang juga bagian dari masa lalunya. / Give me your past, I'll give you my future. Because your past is my future… / KyuMin! OS! BL! Warning inside! / RnR? :)


**"Your Past is My Future"**

by

******Marcent Cho © 2013**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**ONESHOOT  
**

**Cast(s) © GOD**

**Story © MINE**

**AU, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc.**

**[!] REPOST from my FB**

**[!] BoysLove, Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, and other..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiat, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**Just enJOY it ^^**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**_School's Backyard_**

**__Break Time__**

.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Eeeh? _Wae_~?"

"KALAU KU BILANG TIDAK MAU, YA TIDAK MAU!"

"Uhh~ tapi kan…"

_Namja_ tampan itu menghembuskan napas sejenak. Sudah ia duga, berurusan dengan _namja_ imut didepannya ini memang akan selalu menguras tenaga. Ia tidak habis pikir, ternyata di zaman sekarang pun masih ada makhluk sebebal _namja_ ini. Entah _namja_ ini sudah menulikan telinganya dengan apa, setiap teriakan yang terlontar seperti tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Peribahasanya mungkin.. masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Ah! Lupakan mengenai peribahasa! Sekarang masalahnya, bagaimana ia harus mengusir _namja_ bebal berwajah manis dari hadapannya saat ini juga?!

"Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku.. aku-tidak-mau, oke? Kau masih bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan baik kan? Belum lupa bahasa negaramu sendiri kan? Kalau iya, berarti kau mengerti arti kataku kan?" sang _namja_ tampan –Cho Kyuhyun– sedikit menetralkan napasnya, membuat suara yang ia keluarkan menjadi sepelan mungkin. Teriak pun percuma, hal tersebut tidak akan mempan untuk membuat _namja_ yang dimaksud mengerti arti perkataannya. Buang-buang tenaga saja!

Kali ini sang _namja_ manis –Lee Sungmin– tampak mem-_pout_kan kedua bibir ber-_shape_ M miliknya. Membuat bibirnya maju setengah senti dengan imutnya. Yah, imut.. akan terlihat imut kalau saja yang melihatnya adalah _seme_-_seme_ dan _yeojadeul_ lapar ataupun bahkan seorang _ahjussi_ _pedo_. _Tapi hell!_ Saat ini yang ada disana hanya Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun saja! Dan Cho Kyuhyun? Tch, jangan harap wajah manis itu akan meluluhkan hatinya!

"Kyunnie~"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Bibir itu kembali ter-_pout_. "Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya tanpa merespon panggilan Sungmin.

"Kalau pulang bersamaku kau tidak mau, bagaimana kalau aku bermain ke rumahmu? Boleh ya?"

.

**Ctek!**

.

Andaikan ini adalah sebuah animasi _manga_ atau _anime_, mungkin empat buah sudut siku 90 derajat akan tergambar jelas di kening Kyuhyun.. lengkap dengan kepulan asap diatas kepalanya.

"LEE SUNGMINNNNN!"

Ah… nampaknya teriakan Kyuhyun belum waktunya untuk berhenti. _**Lee Sungmin memang menyebalkan!**_ Kalimat itu sudah terpatri jauh didasar hati Kyuhyun, dan tidak ada niat sedikit pun baginya untuk menghilangkan kata-kata itu dari sana.

**…**

**.**

***~*~*~Your Past is My Future~*~*~***

******규민**

**Presented for JoYer**

**.**

**…**

Suasana kantin kini tampak ramai, terang saja, bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Bel yang menjadi salah satu dari sekian alasan bagi para murid untuk datang ke sekolah itu telah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dalam hitungan kurang dari lima menit, setiap ruang kelas yang tadinya masih bersuasana kondusif akan secara menakjubkan berubah 180 derajat bedanya jika bel istirahat berbunyi. Tanpa terkecuali adalah daerah kantin.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Ming." Suara datar itu terdengar dari salah satu bangku kantin yang letaknya agak di bagian belakang. Yang bersuara –Lee Hyukjae– tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya menyeruput susu _strawberry_ dalam genggamannya.

Mendengar cemooh yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae, Sungmin pun menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja kantin dengan malas. Pipi _chubby_ miliknya terlihat menggembung, dan matanya mendelik tajam pada sang sahabat. Tapi percayalah.. tatapan itu tidak mengerikan sama sekali, justru terlihat lucu. Hyukjae yang melihat _death-glare_ gagal yang dikeluarkan Sungmin hanya mengindikan bahunya, sedikit mehrong dan melanjutkan seruputannya. _Memang apa salahku?_ Batin Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak gila, Hyukkie~" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, tangannya hendak menggapai susu kotak milik Hyukjae. Tentu saja ia ingin minta.. meskipun jatuhnya malah seperti merampok.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae langsung menampik tangan Sungmin, jangan sampai jatah susu kotaknya diambil lagi oleh _namja_ kelinci itu!

"Pelit~" Sungmin mencibir pelan.

"Ck, lupakan tentang ini. Jadi kau itu bagaimana? Kau akan tetap nekat mendekati _namja introvert_ itu?"

"Jangan panggil Kyunnie '_introvert_', Hyukkie! Dia tidak setertutup itu!"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya jengah. "Karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Ming. Coba kau lihat disana!" jari telunjuk kirinya terangkat cepat.

Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Hyukjae. Ah, rupanya sang objek pembicaraan sedang berjalan memasuki kantin. Tanpa aba-aba, garis bibir Sungmin membentuk senyum simpul.

"_Namja_ pendiam seperti itu apanya yang tidak _introvert_? Kalau bukan karena kadang aku melihatnya berkumpul dengan anak grup vokal, aku mungkin akan menyangka kalau ia benar-benar _namja_ penyendiri yang tidak memiliki teman sama sekali."

—dan senyum Sungmin luntur seketika.

Kembali Sungmin mendelikan matanya tajam ke arah Hyukjae. Ia menambah kadar sinis ditatapan itu, berharap Hyukjae akan takut dengan _death-glare _yang ia keluarkan. Namun sayangnya, tatapan tajam ala Sungmin (tetap) tidak akan mempan untuk Hyukjae. Persahabatan yang terjalin selama tiga tahun sudah membuat Hyukjae kebal terhadap Sungmin. Bahkan kini, setiap tindakan _aegyo_ dari Sungmin –baik yang di sengaja ataupun bukan– sedikit pun tidak akan berpengaruh bagi Hyukjae.

_Oke, lupakan._

"Hyukkie, kau jahat sekali~ Kyunnie tidak seperti itu…" nada suara Sungmin memelan bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang mengalih dari Hyukjae. Sungmin kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada _namja_ berambut ikal _auburn_ disana, di tempat yang mungkin hanya berjarak limabelas meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

Hyukjae menoleh pada Sungmin dengan heran. Benar, ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran dengan Sungmin. _Kenapa sahabatnya itu begitu ingin mendekati Kyuhyun?_ Kalau tidak salah, Sungmin bahkan sudah mulai mendekati Cho Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali _namja_ tinggi itu menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Ming, sudah lama aku penasaran padamu."

"Hem? Penasaran apa?"

"Kenapa kau… tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin terdiam.

"Kau tidak boleh bohong padaku, Ming. Katakan apa alasanmu."

Sungmin kini sedikit menundukan kepalanya, sesekali matanya melirik pada _namja_ tampan di bangku pojok itu. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, ia pun menoleh pada Hyukjae yang masih betah memberi pandangan bertanya.

"Sebenarnya…"

**.**

**.**

Susu kotak itu terhempas begitu saja. Untuk sekarang susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya yang terbuang percuma sudah bukan masalah lagi, ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. Namja pemilik _gummy smile_ itu terpaku tiba-tiba, tepat saat Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan raut wajah yang menarik senyum getir.

"Begitulah Hyukkie…" Sungmin menoleh sedikit ke arah limabelas meter dari kursinya. Mata bulatnya menatapi tiap gerak-gerik tubuh bertinggi 180 cm lebih yang sedang berdiri disana, dan sepertinya sang objek pandangan berniat keluar dari kantin.

"Tu-tunggu, Ming." Seperti sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya cepat. "Jadi maksudmu, kau dan _namja_ pendiam itu adalah tetangga sejak kecil?"

Melihat sosok yang di pandanginya telah menghilang dari pintu kantin, Sungmin memutar arah matanya pada Hyukjae. Sedikit tertawa melihat sahabatnya menatapnya tidak percaya, Sungmin pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"_Ne_, tetangga sejak kecil… yang berakhir delapan tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya."

Hyukjae hanya bisa membisu mendengar lanjutan cerita dari Sungmin.

**.**

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

**.**

**SKIP TIME  
**

**.**

"Kyunnie, kenapa tadi lama sekali keluarnya? Aku kan sudah menunggumu~"

Sungguh, apa _namja_ di sampingnya ini benar-benar tidak memiliki telinga. Jelas-jelas sudah sekian kali Kyuhyun berteriak dihadapannya, menyuruhnya menjauh ataupun berhenti mendekatinya… tapi kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun!

_Sabar, Cho Kyuhyun.. sabarlah…_ batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Oh iya, beberapa blok dari sini ada toko _ice cream_ kesukaanku! Ayo kita kesana, Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun mendecih tertahan. Daripada ia buang-buang tenaga lebih baik ia menjauh darinya saja. Kalau _namja_ ini tidak mau pergi darinya, biar ia saja yang pergi dari hadapannya.

.

**Tap tap tap.**

.

"_Ya_ Kyunnie! Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba langsung membelokkan langkah kakinya, arahnya berjalan kini berlawanan dengan jalur mereka yang semula.

.

**Tap tap tap.**

.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke toko _ice cream_ langgananku, kenapa kau malah jalan kesana? Tokonya ke arah sini! Kyunnie, berhenti!"

Sungmin berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun. Akibat ukuran kaki mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda, jadilah membuat Sungmin harus berlari kecil agar bisa berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~ kubilang arahnya kesana, _kajja_! Disana ada berbagai macam rasa _ice cream_, kau pasti suka! Percaya padaku~"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyahut apa-apa.

"Kyunnie~"

Masih tak ada satu pun kata yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Sedangkan Sungmin masih betah berlari-lari kecil di sampingnya.

"Ayo kesana, Kyu! Kau suka _ice cream_ kan?"

Kini Sungmin sedikit mencoba menggapai pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

.

**Bats!**

**Brugh!**

.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kasar saat jari-jemari Sungmin terasa di sekitar lengan kanannya. Gebrakan tiba-tiba dan keras itu membuat tubuh Sungmin terhempas dengan mudahnya. Sungmin yang memang tidak mengetahui akan datangnya dorongan sekejap itu, harus merelakan tubuh mungilnya terjatuh diatas aspal jalanan. Tas punggungnya pun ikut melonggar dan terbanting bebas disana. Sedikit ringisan terdengar dari balik mulut Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya mengalih menghadap _namja_ didepannya. _Namja_ yang menatapnya dingin, namun entah kenapa ada emosi lain yang terpancar dari _obsidian_ gelap itu. Dan Sungmin… mengetahui arti tatapan tersebut.

"Ku bilang jauhi aku, apa kau tidak punya telinga hah? Atau kau memang punya masalah dengan pendengaranmu hah?!" nada Kyuhyun terdengar begitu dingin, sangat dingin seolah ia sedang membangun benteng permusuhan dengan _namja_ yang tersungkur dibawahnya.

"Kyu…?" raut Sungmin berubah sendu. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kesan jahat dari suara dingin Kyuhyun, malah sesungguhnya Sungmin menangkap kesan getir dari sana.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kau juga ingin terkena sial hah, makanya kau begitu inginnya mendekatiku, begitu?! Apa maumu sebenarnya, Sungmin _ssi_?"

Sungmin menundukan wajahnya perlahan. _Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun lagi_, itu saja, tidak ada maksud yang lain sama sekali. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sungmin lebih ingin…

"Kyunnie bukan pembawa sial." Ucap _namja_ manis itu lirih.

"Kau mencoba membual hah, apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Jangan mengada-ngada Lee Sungmin!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku sayang Kyunnie! Aku sangat menyayangi Kyunnie!"

.

**DEG!**

.

Bola mata bermanik _obsidian_ pekat itu melebar maksimal, kalimat tersebut mengalun lancar ke dalam lubang telinganya. Kalimat tersebut bahkan mengalir sampai ke otaknya, menafsir baik-baik setiap makna yang diucapkan _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. _Namja_ berwajah manis yang kini menatapnya nyalang, mencoba meyakinkan setiap kata yang telah ia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun kembali mendecih.

"Kau mau mengulang kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu hah?!"

Sungmin terbungkam dalam sekejap.

Kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, kejadian paling menyakitkan dari memori seorang Cho Kyuhyun.. termasuk dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

**. … .**

**YPiMF**

**. … .**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**.**

_**_-_Eight Years and Months Ago_-_**_

_**.**_

Bangunan megah itu terlihat sunyi, tak terdengar suara sama sekali dari balik dinding besar nan kokohnya. Atmosfer dingin begitu menyayat dari balik pagar menjulang disana. Pemakaman yang baru saja satu keluarga itu jalani membuat suasana kelam semakin begitu terasa, terlebih… pemakaman yang dijalani oleh mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, adalah pemakaman salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka sendiri.

Keluarga Cho yang terhormat begitu dirundung rasa duka. Duka atas meninggalnya sang anak sulung tercinta.

"Hye-mi! Hye-mi, kenapa kau meninggalkan _eomma_, _chagiya_? _Eomma_ menyayangimu, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja sayang?"

Cho Seung-hwan segera mendekap erat istrinya yang kembali menangis. Tangisan pilu terdengar dari balik bibir sang nyonya Cho, tangisan yang berlatar belakang atas ketidak-relaannya dalam melepas anak sulungnya tercinta. Cho Hyeon-soo tidak bisa begitu saja melepas kepergian anak perempuannya.

Melihat sang _eomma_ yang menangis penuh sesak, anak bungsu keluarga Cho hanya terdiam di tempat. Sungguh, kalau ia mau ia juga ingin menangis dan memanggil sekeras-kerasnya nama _noona_-nya yang sangat ia sayangi dan telah menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan itu.. tapi ia tidak sanggup menambah beban sang _appa_, ia sepenuhnya paham, jika ia ikut menangis tentu akan membuat sang kepala keluarga Cho semakin merasa sedih. Biarlah kini _eomma_-nya yang menangis, biarlah kini _eomma_-nya yang menumpahkan segala kesedihannya,.. masih ada waktu lain untuknya mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening itu. Paling tidak ia bisa menangis nanti, di dalam kamarnya seorang diri sepertinya lebih baik daripada disini.

"Tidak, Hye-mi tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja… ya, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin…" Hyeon-soo terus merapal pelan dari balik pelukan suaminya, kepalanya sedikit menggeleng. "Ah, kecelakaan! Ya, ya, ya, Hye-mi meninggal karena kecelakaan… kecelakaan itu yang merenggut Hye-mi kesayanganku!"

Hyeon-soo memberontak kasar dari pelukan Seung-hwan. Pandangan _yeoja_ itu menoleh cepat pada sosok _namja_ berumur sembilan tahun yang diam berdiri di anakan tangga. Mata berbalut air matanya menatap penuh emosi, begitu tajam dan berakhir dengan maksud yang tersirat… menyalahkan seseorang.

"Ini semua karenamu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau saja Hye-mi tidak memanjakanmu dengan sangat, kalau saja Hye-mi tidak terlalu menyayangimu, kalau saja Hye-mi tidak terus menemanimu, kalau saja.. kalau saja Hye-mi tidak mendorongmu dari jalanan itu, ia tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kalau bukan karenamu ia tidak akan mati, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

**DEG!**

.

_Namja_ yang belum genap berumur sepuluh tahun itu tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan setiap kata yang ia dengar. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Ibu-nya sendiri itu, berujung pada satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil oleh otak polosnya…

_Ah.. jadi ini salahku…?_

Pandangan bocah _namja_ itu menerawang tak tentu arah,.. sebelum akhirnya setitik air lolos begitu saja dari mata kirinya. Tangisan itu keluar tanpa suara.

Untuk sekarang, sebenarnya siapa yang patut disalahkan?

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**__-_Eight Years Ago_-__**

**_._**

Langkah kaki _namja_ kecil itu berubah gontai, pandangannya menunduk dengan perlahan. Ia ingin pulang, sekaligus tidak ingin pulang. Entah kenapa beberapa bulan terakhir ini, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah selalu begitu terasa menyesakan.. karena setelah bel tersebut berbunyi, itu berarti ia harus kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit atas takdirnya yang baru seumur jagung.

.

**Puk!**

.

"Kyunnie~ pulang bareng sama Minnie, _ne_?" seorang _namja_ kecil lain menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan pelan, senyum lebarnya menampakan barisan gigi menyerupai seekor kelinci manis. _Namja_ kecil itu adalah Lee Sungmin, anak sulung dari keluarga Lee yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, lalu mengangguk semangat. "_Ne_!" ucapnya riang.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah segalanya. _Namja_ manis itulah yang kadang menjadi tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun dari rasa sedihnya, tidak perlu tumpahan air mata ataupun menceritakan keluh kesahnya.. cukup berada disamping _namja_ bermata _foxy_ itu, maka Kyuhyun kecil akan kembali merasa tenang. Sungmin kecilnya adalah tempat sandaran keduanya, kala sang _appa_ begitu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan dan menenangkan _eomma_-nya yang kembali terlarut dalam lautan kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

Rumah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, nampaknya obrolan panjang nan menyenangkannya dengan sang _namja_ manis begitu membuai Kyuhyun kecil. Semua beban yang dipikul pundak rapuhnya seakan tertutup sempurna.. sebelum akhirnya akan kembali menganga dengan lebar di rumah besar yang hampir terlihat disana.

"Kyunnie-_ah_~" Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun tepat saat mereka berdiri di depan rumah megah keluarga Cho.

"Hem?" sahut Kyuhyun ringan.

.

**Cup.**

.

Satu kecupan inosen mendarat mulus pada pipi putih pucat sang bungsu keluarga Cho.

"Minnie sayaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali sama Kyunnie, hehehe~" Sungmin –lagi-lagi–tersenyum dengan lebarnya, dan kini terlihat semburat kecil di pipi bulat itu.

"Mi-minnie…?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya, kecupan sederhana itu begitu terasa hangat. _Kapan terakhir kali ada yang mengecup pipinya? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali._

"Kyunnie sayang tidak sama Minnie?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. _Ne, nado Minnie.. _ia ingin sekali mengucapkan itu. Namun, sebelum kedua belah bibir kecilnya berucap…

_"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

.

**Deg!**

.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah rumahnya, ia tahu persis itu teriakan siapa.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Cho, meninggalkan _namja_ manis yang ikut menatap kearah rumah itu sebelum tatapannya beralih pada punggung Kyuhyun. Matanya mengerjap polos. Pikiran anak kecilnya masih tidak tahu apa-apa, _namja_ manis itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang situasi yang terjadi dari balik kokohnya bangunan didepannya itu. Bahkan obrolan dewasa orangtua-nya pun tak ia mengerti, yang ia tahu ia hanya mengharapkan Kyunnie-nya bahagia. Itu saja.

**…**

"Sayang, tenangkan dirimu _ne_? Tenanglah _yeobo_, tidak ada yang akan mengambil Hye-mi darimu…" Cho Seung-hwan kembali mendekap erat istrinya yang memeluk pigura anak sulung mereka, Cho Hye-mi.

"Hye-mi, Hye-mi… hiks! Hye-mi tidak boleh pergi, hiks, hiks…"

.

**Cklek!**

.

"_Eomma_…?"

"Kyu! Jangan kesini!"

.

**Brugh!**

.

"INI SALAHMU, CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MEMANG ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! SEMUA YANG BERADA DIDEKATMU AKAN MATI!"

.

**Deg deg deg.**

.

Lagi-lagi… lagi-lagi kalimat memilukan itu yang harus ia dengar.

"SEMUA ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIMU AKAN MENDAPAT KESIALAN SEPERTIMU, ITU SEMUA KARENAMU! KAU MEMANG PEMBAWA SIAL, CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

**DEG!**

**.**

**_"Minnie sayaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali sama Kyunnie,"_**

.

Genggaman tangannya pada kenop pintu mengerat. Ia tidak menangis, tidak, ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Ada hal lain yang melingkupi pikirannya saat ini,

_…bagaimana kalau yang eomma-nya katakan itu benar? Ia anak pembawa sial yang menciptakan kesialan bagi setiap orang yang menyayanginya. Bagaimana kalau itu… memang kenyataan?_

Ruangan dalam rumah itu kembali sunyi, hanya sedikit isakan yang masih terdengar dari satu-satunya _yeoja_ disana. Sesekali _namja_ yang lebih tua akan menenangkan sang istri dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam. _Appa_-nya memang sudah sering meminta ia untuk mengerti kondisi yang sedang dialami _eomma_-nya, _appa_-nya bahkan sudah berjanji bahwa sebentar lagi _eomma_-nya akan kembali memeluknya dengan hangat… tetapi tetap saja, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kata-kata penolakan itu akan selalu terdengar menyedihkan, terlebih ditolak oleh Ibu kandungmu sendiri.

"Kyunnie…"

Sang _namja_ kecil lain hanya menatap sendu punggung yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. _Namja_ manis kecil itu mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia mendengar setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari balik bibir Cho _ahjumma_-nya.. pikiran polosnya merespon dengan tanggap, ia mengerti situasi untuk saat ini. Apalagi, pundak dari sosok yang ia tatap tampak sedikit bergetar… menangiskah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di pagi berikutnya, rumah keluarga Cho tampak kosong tak berpenghuni. Kejadian tiba-tiba itu meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan dari seorang Sungmin kecil. Padahal ada yang ingin dia lakukan begitu ia membuka mata keesokan harinya,

—_yaitu menghibur Kyunnie._

**…**

Tapi… ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menatap wajah Cho Kyuhyun sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

**.**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**. … .**

**YPiMF**

**. … .**

Kedua _namja_ itu masih terdiam. Mereka terhanyut dengan memori didalam pikirannya masing-masing, tatapan heran dan bertanya dari para pejalan kaki di sekitar sana pun tidak mereka hiraukan sama sekali. Sungmin ingin memecahkan kebisuan ini, tapi entah kenapa ia terlalu sulit hanya untuk sekedar menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Tenggorokannya tercekat tiba-tiba saat ia ingin membuka suara.

"Sudahlah, kau lupakan saja kata-kataku." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, ia merasa bodoh karena telah membuka luka lama yang telah ia tutup rapat-rapat selama bertahun-tahun itu. Langkahnya mengalun menuju tempat Sungmin dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin masih terdiam, bahkan saat menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun tak satupun kata dapat ia ucapkan.

"Jangan dekati aku, jangan menyayangiku, aku mohon padamu Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun membalikkan langkahnya menjauhi tempat Sungmin berdiri.

_Ini tidak boleh berakhir begini!_

"Selamat tinggal."

_Tidak mau!_ Batin Sungmin berteriak menolak ucapan Kyuhyun.

"KYUNNIE!"

.

**Tap.**

.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah belakang, menoleh pada _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum riang. Apa Lee Sungmin sungguh tidak memiliki telinga? Sudah ditolak dengan kasar, bahkan dengan halus.. tapi ia masih saja tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong padamu, sekali pun tidak pernah. Jadi, kalau sekali saja ku katakan aku menyayangimu, aku akan terus menyayangimu. Selamanya akan begitu."

.

**Deg!**

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia tahu persis apa yang sedang melaju cepat dari arah belakang Sungmin.

"…makanya, jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, _ne_? Karena aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan orang yang ku sayangi dan…"

Pengemudi motor ugal-ugalan yang tidak mematuhi aturan lalu lintas disana, terlihat mengendarakan sepeda motornya di daerah pejalan kaki. Parahnya, benda berkecepatan tinggi itu kini terlihat tepat dibelakang seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal, seseorang yang selama ini sesungguhnya selalu Kyuhyun nanti. Orang yang Kyuhyun sayangi. Orang yang mati-matian ingin ia lindungi.

.

**DEG!**

.

**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!**

.

"MINNIE!"

"Eh?"

.

**Grrabb!**

**Braaaaaaaagh!**

.

Dalam sekejap mata, kedua _namja_ itu pun terguling kearah samping. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar erat pada tubuh Sungmin, memeluknya dan menariknya dari tengah jalan. Punggung Kyuhyun menubruk kencang dinding bangunan, bahkan lengannya menggeser dengan kasar di sepanjang aspal. Perih? Tentu saja. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu tidak penting, ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar luka goresan yang kini mulai merembes darah dari balik seragamnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak mendekati mereka berdua, memastikan keadaan dari kedua _namja_ yang hampir saja menjadi korban dari pengendara yang tidak memiliki etika. Tampak beberapa _ahjumma_ mulai mengeluarkan umpatan khas seorang ibu-ibu untuk pengendara motor yang kini sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

**Srat!**

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Minnie? Apa ada yang terluka? Ada yang tergores, ada yang terasa sakit, apa kau berdarah?!"

Pandangan Sungmin menerawang. Bukan, ia bukannya sedang menahan rasa sakit atau apa. Setitik kebahagiaan tepat mengenai dasar hatinya. Sebutlah Lee Sungmin itu memang sudah gila, ia masih bisa merasa bahagia meskipun lima menit yang lalu ia hampir menjadi korban tabrak lari. Biar saja ia disebut gila, kebahagiaannya lebih besar dari kewarasannya saat ini. Kyuhyun melindunginya, menyelamatkannya, memeluknya, mengkhawatirkannya, dan terlebih… memanggilnya '_**Minnie**_'! Tentulah perasaan bahagianya sekarang tidak bisa ia tolak begitu saja.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, ia mengangguk antusias. "_Eung_! _Gwanchanayo,_ Kyunnie~!"

.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

.

Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh. Ia tidak dapat menampik dari perasaan leganya… termasuk perasaan terdalamnya pada _namja_ yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

.

**Greb.**

.

"Hahaha… syukurlah, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Kyuhyun diselingi dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang membentuk jalur di kedua pipinya yang juga tergores aspal. Lengannya kembali merengkuh Sungmin semakin erat, membawanya kedalam satu pelukan penuh asa.

Dan Sungmin? Ia dengan senang hati menerima pelukan itu, tangannya pun dengan rela ikut memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar milik Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang dapat membantah kenyataan ini, bagi Sungmin '_**Kyunnie**_'-nya telah kembali.

"Aku merindukan Kyunnie~"

Kalimat yang menyangkut di tenggorokan Sungmin akhirnya terbebas begitu saja. Kalimat yang sudah sangat ingin ia ucapkan pada _namja_ dipelukannya sejak pertemuan mereka kembali, namun entah kenapa ia tidak mampu mengatakannya.

"_Nado_, _nado_ Minnie. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Kalimat yang sarat akan berbagai macam perasaan itu, kini melebur dalam luapan air mata. Tidak perduli pada yang lain, bahkan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka pun tak mereka perdulikan. Nyatanya, rasa rindu begitu mendominasi hati mereka saat ini. Bagaikan angin lalu, mereka berpelukan erat menumpahkan seluruh air mata tanpa menghiraukan seluruh manusia di sekeliling mereka.

.

.

_Biarkanlah ia melepaskan segala penat yang menumpuk dalam tubuhnya._

_Biarkanlah ia melepaskan segala beban yang telah ia pikul selama ini._

_Biarkanlah ia membagi segala rasa pahit dari masa lalunya…_

_—membaginya pada sang masa depan yang memeluknya penuh cahaya._

**.**

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

**.**

Masa lalu yang buruk tak ubah layaknya sebuah kotak pandora. Dimana kau begitu takut untuk membukanya, tapi di satu sisi kau juga tidak mampu untuk membuangnya. Tidak ada yang namanya melupakan masa lalu. Sekejam apapun masa lalu yang kau alami, hal itu akan terus melekat dalam tubuhmu hingga mati. Meski kau kehilangan ingatan sekalipun, yakinlah, pasti masih ada segelintir orang yang menyaksikan masa lalu pahitmu itu tanpa pernah melupakannya. Kau tidak perlu mengingat waktu yang lalu jika hal tersebut hanya akan membuatmu terluka, karena rasa sakit yang kau rasakan pada saat itu tidak akan mungkin hanya terjadi sekali, tapi di kemudian hari kau akan mengulang perihnya kembali. Biar ku beritahu tindakan nyata yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengatasinya…

_Carilah masa depan!_

Meskipun tidak mungkin jalanmu untuk mencapainya akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Terlebih jika sebuah rintangan tiba-tiba menghambat perjalananmu, pada saat itulah.. pada saat itulah kau perlu sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan lereng terjal yang sedang kau tempuh… _yaitu sebuah pijakan_. Sebuah pijakan yang dapat menuntunmu.. membuatmu mampu melewatinya, melewati masa lalu kelammu, sekaligus membawamu pada masa depan yang bercahaya. Pijakan itu bisa bermacam-macam.. seperti teman-temanmu di sekolah, bisa juga sahabat terdekatmu, dan mungkin.. orang yang mencintaimu.

Dan kali ini, biarlah langkah-langkah kakimu itu berdiri diatas sang pijakan.

**.**

**.**

Aah.. aku lupa memberi-tahu satu hal. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya anak pembawa sial. Biar bagaimana pun seorang anak adalah titipan Tuhan yang sangat berharga. Tak tergantikan, apalagi dapat dibeli!

_Benar kan?_

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

"La-lalu Kyunnie, Cho _ahjumma_…eng, bagaimana dengan…"

"Tenang saja. _Eomma_ akhirnya bisa merelakan kematian _noona_ dan mau menerimaku kembali, bahkan beliau sangat menyayangiku.. tapi yah, perhatian _eomma_ itu hanya dapat ku rasakan dalam waktu setengah bulan saja, sebelum kecelakaan pesawat merenggut nyawanya dan nyawa _appa_."

"Jadi begitu…"

"Hem, untunglah Jun-ho _samchon_ mau merawatku. Beliau juga yang akan mengurus perusahaan _appa_ sampai nanti aku lulus _High School_ dan lulus _Universitas_. _Appa_ memang sudah sejak dulu menyuruhku untuk memimpin _Cho Coorporation_ miliknya."

Hening.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie."

"Heh?"

"Aku sudah sangat menyakitimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di sekolah. Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan itu hanya karena takut, takut aku akan kembali meninggalkanmu lagi begitu saja. Aku takut jika lagi-lagi akan mengecewakanmu. _Jeongmal mianhae_…"

.

**Deg.**

.

"…hiks!"

"E-eh, Minnie? Ka-kau menangis…lagi?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!…hiks! Kyunnie _pabbo_! Ini semua gara-garamu…hiks! Aku tidak memaafkanmu!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Selamanya tidak akan memaafkanmu… sebelum kau berjanji kau akan selalu menceritakan kesedihanmu padaku, membagi tangismu padaku, bawa aku pada setiap kenanganmu bodoh! Kau mau berjanji padaku, hah?!…hiks!"

"_Ne_… _yaksokhae_, Minnie. _Saranghae_."

"Hiks, hiks, na-_nado sarang_-hiks!…_saranghae_ Kyunnie~ hiks…"

"_Ya_, berhenti menangis atau ku cium sekarang juga!"

"Hah?!"

"Kuberi waktu satu detik untuk berpikir."

"Ap—"

"Terlambat, _chagiya_~"

"—eeeemmph!"

Ahh.. mungkin satu kecupan manis sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri cerita semu ini. Sekarang, biarkanlah orang itu membawa langkahnya yang diselingi masa lalu… kali ini bukan sendiri, tapi berdua. Berdua bersama masa depan bahagianya. Menambah masa lalunya kembali, dan mengukirnya menjadi masa depan yang menanti.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau memberikanku masa depan milikmu, Minnie?"

"Hanya selama Kyunnie mau memberikanku masa lalu milik Kyunnie."

**.**

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

**.**

_Give me your past, I'll give you my future._

_Because…_

_Your Past is My Future._

**.**

Dan cerita ini pun dibuat untuk selasai pada akhirnya…namun tidak untuk cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**THE END – YPiMF**

**o0o**

.

.

**Date ::**

**Wednesday, September 18th 2013 in Jakarta – 06:00 WIB**


End file.
